


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College Student Sungjong, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gang Leader Sunggyu, Gang Member Hoya, Hate to Love, Hoya-centric, M/M, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Misunderstandings, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I never asked to be chosen!"~~~~~~~~Lee Sungjong's soulmate is Lee Howon.But there's two small problems.One,Hoya is a member of the most infamous gangs in Seoul.Two,he hates Sungjong's guts.......Yeah,this is gonna be interesting.
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**5:12 PM**

**Dongwoo:** _Wanna meet up at the Cafe later?_

 **Dongwoo:** _I don't have any other plans tonight_

 **Dongwoo:** _So if you're free do you wanna go just hang out?_

Sungjong looked at texts sent by Dongwoo,his best friend and roommate,and thought for a bit.The two of the hadn't hung out in a while,but Sungjong didn't know whether or not Dongwoo's boyfriend Sunggyu would be there or not.

It wasn't that Sungjong didn't want to be a third wheel,it was more of the fact that Sunggyu was the leader of one of Seoul's most infamous gangs.And his right hand man and bodyguard Lee Howon,who's almost always with him,hates Sungjong's guts with a passion.


End file.
